Doranbolt y Wendy
by DarkPrisoner19
Summary: Doranbolt Gryder es un miembro del consejo magico a quien se le encarga una mision que le da la opurtunidad de reencontrarse con Wendy, pero el aun se siente culpable por abandonarla hace 7 años, por lo que decide empesar su relación con ella desde cero, descubriendo asi que ambos tienen sentimientos por el otro.
1. Capitulo 1: El dia que te volvi a ver

Año x791

En cada mundo existe un sentido de la justicia, y aquellos quienes se encargan de hacer que las leyes se cumplan, y en el mundo de Fairy tail, ese lugar se encuentra en el consejo mágico, aquellos que manejan todo relacionado a la justicia en el mundo mágico, es aquí donde encontramos a Doranbolt Gryder, soldado que usa magia de tele transportación y que tiene la inusual habilidad de alterar los recuerdos sobre de él de las personas, sin embargo esta habilidad está sujeta a algunas condiciones.

Doranbolt se encontraba organizando algunos de los últimos reportes ocasionados por el revoltoso gremio Fairy tail.

-¿Que sucede Doranbolt? ¿Otra vez Fairy tail?. (Lahar, actual capitán de la 4° unidad de reconocimiento y detención, es buen amigo de Doranbolt).

-¿Lahar? Sí, pero últimamente ha sido el mismo grupo de siempre. Natsu Dragnell, Lucy Hearthfilia, Erza Scarllet, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Charle y…

-Wendy Marvell… ¿no?. (Completo Lahar).

Doranbolt solo asintió mientras dejaba escapar un soplido de cansancio mientras se formó una mirada de melancolía en su rostro.

-Lo sabía, ¿aun la extrañas no?.

-No es eso, solo que…

-¿El qué?

-Solo Me pregunto… como estará.

-¿Y si tanto te preocupa por que no simplemente la visitas?, oí que ninguno de ellos guarda rencor alguno hacia el consejo por lo sucedido en Tenroujima. (Dijo Lahar).

-Tal vez ellos nos hayan perdonado, pero yo todavía… no me eh perdonado a mí mismo. (Dijo Doranbolt).

-Entonces creo que no te gustara lo que te diré. Doranbolt, por tus habilidades en el espionaje y en la infiltración secreta, el consejo mágico ha decidido encargarte la misión de infiltrarte en el gremio Fairy tail una vez más.

-¿Q-que?.

-Se te dará una nueva identidad por medio de una magia de transformación, y te infiltraras para poder vigilar de cerca las acciones del gremio y de todo lo relacionado a él.

-O-oye Lahar, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con algo como eso. (Protesto Doranbolt).

-Lo siento, pero su actividad ha sido mucho más frecuente y problemática últimamente, si no nos mantenemos a raya de sus acciones causaran muchos más problemas en el futuro, por eso es que tú eres la persona indicada para tomar este trabajo. No lo eh decidido yo, sino todo el consejo mágico.

-Todo el consejo, ¿entonces eso significa que no puedo oponerme no? Maldición, encomendarme una misión así otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, el nuevo aspecto de Doranbolt le fue impuesto por un miembro del consejo mágico, parecía bastante simple, cabello algo descuidado, camisa blanca y unos jeans azules, con un nuevo nombre, Sawada Lee, además también se avian encargado de cambiar su aroma para que ninguno de los dragonslayers pueda reconocerlo.

-Bueno, no voy a negar que es algo de mi estilo, pero debo admitir que aún estoy en contra de esto.

-Solo tranquilízate, lo has hecho antes no?, si algo sale mal puedes usar tu magia para alterar sus recuerdos, ya que con esa apariencia no sabrás que eres el mismo Mest Gryder de hace 7 años. (Tranquilizo Lahar).

-Sí, entonces me marcho.

-Mucha suerte, Doranbolt… No dejes que tus sentimientos te afecten tanto.

Pasamos al famoso gremio Fairy tail, actualmente gremio número 1 del reino de Fiore, luego de que muchos de sus integrantes estuvieran desaparecidos durante 7 años, Fairy tail cayó en una gran depresión por parte de sus miembros y calidad de trabajo, convirtiéndose así en el gremio más débil de todo Fiore. Sin embargo con su reciente victoria en los Grandes juegos mágicos, logro retomar su lugar.

En este peculiar gremio, encontramos a Wendy Marvell, una pequeña joven de 12 años, cabello azul marino adornado con 2 coletas, con un vestido blanco adornado con moños rojos, acompañada de un gato alado (también conocida como exceed), de pelaje blanco llamada Charle. Con mucha prisa por llegar al gremio.

-¡Mirajane-san!.

-Oh Wendy, Charle, Buenos días.

-¿Mi-Mirajane-san, Natsu-san y los demás?...

-Oh lo siento pero ellos ya se fueron, tenían mucha prisa por llegar a su trabajo, así que me dijo que lo sentían. (Dijo Mirajane).

-¿Ehh?... pero eso. (Dijo Wendy entristeciéndose).

-¿Lo ves?, por eso te dije que no debías irte a dormir tan tarde, por eso te quedaste dormida y ellos se fueron sin nosotras. (Reprocho Charle).

-Es una pena Wendy, ¿que tal si elijes una misión diferente para ti esta vez?. (Dijo Mirajane).

-Por cierto Mirajane-san, ¿hoy recibiremos a un nuevo miembro no?.

-Asi es, desde que volvimos a ser el gremio número 1 de Fiore, es normal que mucha gente quiera volverse parte de Fairy tail ahora.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando entrar la figura de un hombre mayor, quien se acercó al maestro Makarov (actual 3° maestro de Fairy tail).

-Encantado de conocerlo maestro, mi nombre es Sawada Lee y uso magia de tele transportación, envié mi solicitud hace poco, sería un placer para mi poder unirme a Fairy tail.

-¿Magia de tele transportación eh?, pero debido a la gran cantidad de peticiones que hemos tenido últimamente estamos estableciendo una nueva condición para unirse a Fairy tail. Debes completar una misión exitosamente, solo una y serás miembro oficial. (Dijo Makarov).

-¿Solo una no?. Bien puedo hacer eso. (Dijo Doranbolt).

-¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo!, Wendy, ya que no tienes misión por hacer, ¿que tal si ayudas a Lee-san en su primera misión?. (Propuso Mirajane).

-¡Oigan esperen! ¡¿Emparejar a Wendy con un desconocido?!. (Dijo Charle).

-¡¿Eh, yo?! Pero… bueno, no tendría problema si lee-san está de acuerdo.

-P-Por supuesto que no, s-sería bueno tenerte como compañera, Wendy. ( Hombre, esto ha sido demasiada coincidencia ya, pero si digo algo al respecto levantare sospechas. pensó Doranbolt).

-Entonces déjame presentarme, Mi nombre es Wendy, Wendy Marvell. Y ella es mi compañera Charle, espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos.

-Encantado de conocerte… Wendy.

-Dime Lee-san, ¿qué clase de misión te gustaría hacer?.

Doranbolt propuso la 1° misión que vio, una misión no muy complicada.

-¿Una misión de entrega?.

-Ajam, con mi magia de tele transportación debería ser fácil de completar.

-¿Una misión simple eh?, ¿no será que no quieres que Wendy no se esfuerce?. (Dijo Charle).

-¡Oye Charle!

-No, no no es eso, es solo que mientras más rápido complete una misión, más rápido podre convertirme en un miembro oficial de Fairy tail. (Dijo Doranbolt).

-No hay remedio, supongo que deberíamos irnos en enseguida. (Dijo Charle).

-Pero charle, tenemos un problema. Aquí dice que el encargado es extremadamente alérgico a los gatos. (Dijo Wendy).

-Eh?! Pero no pensaras que te dejare ir sola con alguien a quien no conoces!

-No hay remedio, lamentablemente no existe una misión más sencilla por el momento, ya que todos han estado muy ocupados ahora. (Dijo Mirajane).

-No, no, está bien no es necesario que se hagan tanto problema por acompañarme.

-No, yo también fui nueva en este gremio una vez, se lo complicado que es hacer tu primera misión, pero siempre que tengas a un amigo al lado tendrás más posibilidades de triunfar.

-Charle, Lee-san realmente no parece ser mala persona, no hay razón para preocuparse.

-Eres demasiado buena con la gente Wendy, pero está bien, arréglatelas tu sola. No te acompañare otra vez. (Dijo Charle).

Doranbolt se alejó un poco del grupo pensando en cómo iva a ver a Wendy a los ojos aun recordando lo que avía ocurrido, pero por otro lado tenía ganas de volver a hablar con ella, aunque no fuera con su verdadera identidad.

Esa misma mañana Doranbolt (quien se hacía pasar por un joven llamado lee) y Wendy se alistaban para irse a la primera misión de Lee. La misión era simple, llevar un paquete de entrega asía su propietario en la ciudad de Onibas.

-¡Que les vaya bien, Wendy, Lee!. (Despedía Mirajane con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro).  
>Sin embargo esa sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en una expresión seria quien se dirigió a Makarov.<p>

-Maestro, ¿también se dio cuenta no?. (Pregunto mira).

-Sí, pero realmente no creo que el consejo mágico sea nuestro enemigo ahora, tenemos otras cosas por las cuales preocuparnos, así que por el momento no intervendremos.

El camino a Onibas es una ruta fácil de seguir si llegas a tomar el tren desde magnolia, sin embargo la mala suerte de Wendy y Doranbolt avía echo que el tren se descompusiera antes de partir, la única opción que les quedaba antes de que se hiciera aún más tarde, era la de caminar hasta a Onibas, pero lamentablemente solo lo empeoraría ya que no mucho luego de partir una gran tormenta empezó, así que tuvieron que refugiarse en una cabaña cercana.

-Lo lamento Wendy, al final nada de esto salio fácil.

-No hay problema, hace un tiempo mi primera gran misión fue en Onibas también, el clima por aquí es siempre muy inestable. Pero… no parece que nadie viva aquí, ¿será que está abandonada?

-Hay muchas cabañas en los bosques que son hechas para que algunos viajeros pasen la noche, o en nuestro caso para protegernos de la lluvia.

-Por cierto Lee-san, ¿por qué quieres unirte a Fairy tail?

-Nada en especial, solo que durante los grandes juegos mágicos su gremio realmente me cautivo. La poderosa titania, la determinación de Natsu, la combinación de juvia y Gray y… también tu batalla Wendy. (Dijo Doranbolt con una expresión de amabilidad en el rostro).

-Aunque empate. (Dijo Wendy).

-Pero sabes Lee-san, hace mucho tiempo que no asía equipo con una sola persona, así que me trae muchos recuerdos.

-¿Equipo con una sola persona?

-Ajam. Siempre estoy siendo acompañada por charle, y hay otras veces cuando hago equipo con Natsu-san y los demás. Aunque cuando eso pasa nuestras misiones terminan en fracaso por la destrucción de la ciudad.

-Si créeme que oído mucho de eso. (Dijo Doranbolt recordando todo el papeleo que Fairy tail siempre le provocaba).

-Pero, la última vez que hice equipo con alguien fue con una persona del consejo mágico, aunque al principio llego con malas intenciones, realmente me parecía una buena persona, Doranbolt-san era su nombre.

Doranbolt mostro una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar que Wendy aun recordaba quien era él.

-Ya veo… pero oí que el consejo mágico los abandono por completo en aquel momento ¿no?

-Creo que abandonar es una palabra muy mala Lee-san, no conozco a los demás miembros del consejo, pero durante el tiempo en que conocí a Doranbolt-san supe desde un primer momento que si el hubiera podido hacer algo para ayudarnos no hubiera dudado ni un momento en hacerlo.

Aquellas palabras entraban como filosas espadas dentro del corazón de Doranbolt, no podía evitar sentirse tan culpable por lo sucedido y ahora estar mintiéndole nuevamente, todo eso solo lo hacía enfadar cada vez más con el consejo, tanto que apenas podía mantenerse concentrado en seguir su misión.

-Pero de una u otra manera los dejaron a su suerte, dime… ¿qué clase de justicia es esa? ¿Se supone que son el consejo mágico no?, se supone que ellos se encargan de hacer que las reglas se cumplan ¿no?, ¿qué clase de regla dice que debes dejar morir a las personas?, ¡sencillamente no es justo!

-Lee-san… ¿porque estas tan enfadado con el consejo?

Doranbolt se calmó disculpándose con Wendy por haberse exaltado tanto, pero en ese momento la tormenta se tornó más violenta, un rayo cayó cerca de ellos lo cual estremeció y cegó a ambos por un momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien Wendy?

-S-si estoy bien, aunque me asusto un poco. (Dijo Wendy).

-Esto no me gusta, la tormenta no se detiene, a este paso no seremos capaces de completar la misión a tiempo, tal vez deberíamos volver al gremio y esperar a algo distinto. ¿Tú que dices Wendy?.

Pero sin obtener respuesta Doranbolt noto que Wendy lo veía sorprendida, como si de un fantasma se tratase, hasta que entre todo ese silencio ella dejo escapar unas palabras.

-¿Do…Do…Doranbolt-san?

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, su magia de transformación se avía esfumado revelando así su verdadera identidad, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo de cubrir su rostro, sabía que la situación se volvería muy complicada.

**Continuara**


	2. Capitulo 2: Te extrañe

Doranbolt Gryder, un miembro del consejo mágico, avía sido designado con la misión de infiltrarse en el revoltoso gremio Fairytail una vez más, pero esta vez se le dio una apariencia totalmente diferente para pasar desapercibido. Para ser un miembro oficial,Doranbolt debía completar una misión exitosamente, así que fue ayudado por Wendy Marvell, una joven de 12 años con quien tuvo un encuentro hace 7 años. Sin embargo, a mitad de la misión,su magia de transformación dejo de funcionar, revelando así su verdadera identidad.

-¿Do…Do…Doranbolt-san?... ¡¿Eres tu verdad?! ¡Doranbolt-san!. (Gritaba Wendy).

-Maldición, en que momento fue que la magia se deshizo… es muy tarde ahora para intentar inventar una excusa, y no puedo cambiar sus recuerdos de mi ya. (Pensaba Doranbolt).

-¿Que sucede aquí? ¡¿Porque estas fingiendo ser otra persona?!

Ante la situación se dio cuenta que no podía seguir escapando del problema, decidió contarle toda la verdad a Wendy, respiro profundo y tomo valor para expresar sus palabras, y evitar pensar las consecuencias que vendrían.

-Así que en resumidas cuentas eso es lo que está pasando, lamento tener que mentirte otra vez Wendy, entenderé muy bien si decides odiarme de ahora en adelante. (Dijo Doranbolt).

-Ya veo, ¿el consejo mágico nos quiere vigilar más de cerca esta vez no?, realmente es preocupante cuan problemáticos hemos llegado a ser, pero… yo de ninguna manera podría odiarte, ¡Doranbolt-san!

-¡¿Eh?!...¿Pero por qué?

-Es cierto que estoy algo enojada porque tuviste que mentir otra vez, pero realmente creo no es algo por lo cual deba enfadarme contigo… aunque me temo que yo no puedo mentirle a mi gremio,así que no creo que puedas seguir pasando inadvertido.

-Sí, lo entiendo muy bien, tú tienes tus propios sentimientos hacia tu gremio. Supongo que entonces mi misión ha fallado.

-Ah, pero aún hay una misión que podemos completar. (Dijo Wendy).

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Parece que por fin termino de llover, ¿qué dices si completamos la entrega ahora,Doranbolt- san?

Conmovido por la gran amabilidad y buen corazón de Wendy, Doranbolt acepto terminar la misión que había comenzado. Partieron hacia Onibas, lo cual les llevo el resto de la tarde, y al llegar se disculparon con el cliente por haber tardado un par de horas más de lo establecido, al final la noche avía caído y aun les faltaba regresar a Magnolia.

-¿Que hacemos ahora Doranbolt-san?

-Supongo que es muy peligroso intentar volver ahora que ya anocheció. Veamos… si no recuerdo mal,esta ciudad está en épocas de festividades, incluso hay un gran festival en el centro,¿qué dices si exploramos un poco, Wendy?

-¡Sí, me encantaría!

Wendy disfrutaba mucho de las actividades y espectáculos del festival, mientras que Doranbolt se sentía feliz solo de verla sonreír, un gran espectáculo de luces que iluminaba todas las calles dela ciudad y Doncellas que bailaban a la par de hermosas canciones, en un momento Wendy quedo maravillada con un gran peluche en forma de gato con pelaje blanco (muy parecida a Charle), así queDoranbolt trato de ganárselo y gracias a su entrenamiento en el consejo no tardo más de un turno en pegarle al premio gordo. Para finalizar Doranbolt llevo a Wendy a cenar a un restaurante a las orillas del lago.

-¡Gracias por todo Doranbolt-san!, la comida estaba deliciosa y me divertí mucho esta noche.

-Bueno, pensé que como aviamos venido hasta aquí almenos podíamos divertirnos un poco no.

-¡Sí!, además me encanta este peluche que ganaste, no puedo esperar a mostrárselo a Charle cuando regresemos… ¿Hablando de eso Doranbolt-san, que harás cuando volvamos ahora que tu misión original fallo?

-Veamos… supongo que recibiré un gran sermón por parte del consejo y Lahar, la última vez que falle una misión así no paro de regañarme por mucho tiempo… pero bueno, no es como si la magia de transformación dejara de funcionar fuera mi culpa.

-Tu apariencia parece haber cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. (Dijo Wendy).

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Sí, tienes más cabello ahora y noto que ya no tienes la extraña obsesión a querer probar las cosas que no conoces.

-N-no me hables sobre eso, el solo recordarlo se me hace vergonzoso.

-Pero, ¿no tienes ninguna afición o adicción a algo ahora no?

-No, aunque… creo que en estos años me eh vuelto algo más atraído al alcohol.

-¡¿Ósea que tu bebes?!

-Sí, pero no me malentiendas, no lo hago tan a menudo como an-

-¡ No está bien! (Interrumpió Wendy).

-¿Eh?

-Todos en mi gremio siempre están bebiendo y cuando se sobrepasan empiezan a actuar de una manera muy distinta, ¡no me gusta que la gente quede inconsciente o actué de manera distinta por el alcohol!

-Espera, ¿tu sabias que yo diría eso no?

-Puedo percibir el aroma de las personas, pero muchas veces en mi gremio este se mescla con el olor del alcohol asi que estoy acostumbrada a captar ese olor tambien. ¡Por eso quiero que me prometas algo!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Prométeme que dejaras el alcohol ahora!

La determinación de Wendy podía verse claramente reflejada en sus ojos, un poco asustado por ello, Doranbolt no tuvo otra opción más que responder con un simple "Lo prometo", a lo que Wendy sonrió y se calmó. La hora de irse avía llegado y decidieron pasar la noche en un hotel de la ciudad, obviamente, en habitaciones separadas.

Luego de que se desearon buenas noches el uno al otro,Doranbolt por fin se calmó y se relajó y tuvo un momento para pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado hasta ahora.

-Estoy realmente cansado, ¿cómo es que todo acabo siendo así? Aunque definitivamente me agrada la compañía de Wendy, aun así estuve toda lo noche preocupado por cómo debo comunicarle esto al consejo, sería más fácil si hubiera traído una lacrima de comunicación conmigo. Bueno aunque pensándolo bien, se hubiera visto muy sospechoso desde el primer momento. En fin… lo hare en cuanto regrese a Magnolia.

Tan pronto se alisto para irse a dormir y por fin terminar aquel tan largo día, Doranbolt escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta y solo pensaba quien podría ser. Cuando abrió su puerta se encontró con una Wendy con un vestido tan blanco como la luna, que parecía que la suave brisa fresca que entraba desde la ventana del pasillo fuese a llevársela aun sosteniendo su gran peluche que él le avia ganado y con unas mejillas tan rojas como manzanas. Antes de que Doranbolt pudiera siquiera pensar en la situación que estaba viviendo, luego de un pequeño silencio incómodo, Wendy dejo escapar unas palabras con una voz tan suave como una nube.

-Do…Doranbolt-san. ¿Pu-puedo dormir… contigo esta noche?

Un silencio que parecía eterno los invadió de nuevo a ambos, mientras que las dulces palabras de Wendy fueron como disparos en el corazón de Doranbolt, mientras intentaba encontrar explicación a la situación tan peculiar que estaba viviendo preguntándose a sí mismo cosas como "por qué" y "que pasara". Cuando por fin tuvo el valor de expresar unas palabras, aunque estas fueran vacías, pregunto.

-¿P-por qué, quieres dormir aquí?

-Doranbolt-san… Yo siempre… siempre… ¡Eh tenido miedo de dormir sola!

-Eh?...

Doranbolt por un momento se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo, al mismo tiempo que recordaba las palabras de Lahar sobre su relación con Wendy.

-Doranbolt-san, sé que a mi edad ya debería haber superado cosas como esa, pero la verdad es que no sabía de esto hasta hoy. Vivo junto a Charle, y casi nunca voy a una misión sin ella, ahora que no está aquí, me doy cuenta que nunca eh dormido sola.

-No, no, ese tipo de cosas vendrán a su tiempo Wendy. Supongo que no hay problema en que durmamos en la misma cama, no sétú, pero yo estoy muy agotado (Dijo Doranbolt con una sonrisa en su rostro).

-¡Muchas gracias, Doranbolt-san!

El día por fin termino para Doranbolt y no tardo más de 2 minutos en quedar profundamente dormido al igual que Wendy. A la mañana siguiente, fue el 1° en despertarse debido a que el sol de la mañana le daba justo en el rostro, se dio cuenta que Wendy aun permanecía dormida sobre su regazo.

-No voy a negar que se ve muy tierna cuando duerme, me pregunto cuántas personas estarán preocupados por ella ahora, bueno, yo también lo estaría, supongo que… por eso extrañaba tanto su compañía. Pero aunque Preferiría que durmieras un poco más Wendy, debemos regresar a Magnolia, así que vamos, despierta.

Aunque aún medio dormida, Wendy abrió sus ojos, a lo que Doranbolt le dio los buenos días, pero lo que respondió Wendy no fue "buenos días" sino algo completamente diferente que lo sorprendió y lo dejo sin palabras por un momento.

-También… te extrañe… Doranbolt…san…

A lo que Wendy volvió a quedarse profundamente Dormida.

**Continuara**


	3. Capitulo 3: Miembro oficial

Wendy y Doranbolt regresaban a Magnolia luego de completar con éxito la primera misión de admisión de Doranbolt, sin embargo a diferencia de otras misiones en las que Wendy avía estado, el comité de bienvenida de Fairy tail era muy distinto al que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver como un gremio feliz y bullicioso.

Todos los miembros, incluyendo al maestro Makarov, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, y en especial Charle, los esperaban con una mirada bastante seria dirigida asía Doranbolt. No se podía esperar menos, ya que era la 2° vez que el consejo intentaba infiltrarse en el gremio, y en ningún momento avía tenido buenas intenciones hacia ellos.

La tensión entre todos era tan grande que podía cortarse fácilmente con un cuchillo de plástico, a pesar de que a Doranbolt poco le importaba lo que el gremio en si pensara de él y mucho menos su maestro, aun así quería mostrar aunque sea un poco de respeto ante él, antes de cortar toda ultima relación que tenía con ese gremio.

-Maestro Makarov… yo y el consejo mágico, lamentamos mucho la infiltración dentro de su gremio.

-Doranbolt Gryder… ¿verdad? ¿O deberíamos llamarte Mest? ¿O quizás Lee? (Dijo Makarov con una voz tan seria que podría intimidar hasta a el tirano más cruel).

-Mest y Lee solo fueron nombres falsos que el consejo me dio para poder infiltrarme en su gremio. Mi verdadero nombre siempre ha sido Doranbolt.

-Ya veo… el consejo mágico siempre nos ha traído problemas, pero lo que más me molesta es que siempre traten de hacer todo lo posible por perjudicarnos, mandar a un espía a vigilarnos, ¿o quizá eso también lo alteraste de nuestros recuerdos?

Doranbolt estaba listo para dar su declaración final antes de irse, pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, escucho una voz que venía desde al lado suyo, la cual de haberla reconocido o no, se podía decir que estaba llena de determinación. A lo cual todos giraron a ver el valiente testimonio.

-¡Espere Maestro! ¡Doranbolt-san no es tan culpable como usted cree! (grito Wendy).

-Espera Wendy, no deberías de meterte en esto ahora, deja que hable el maestro. (Replico Charle).

-¡No! Fui yo la que descubrió que Doranbolt-san estaba haciéndose pasar por otra persona, así que quiero que todos lo sepan. Es cierto, Doranbolt-san vino aquí por una misión del consejo mágico, pero ellos no quisieron perjudicarnos en esta ocasión. Ellos solo enviaron a Doranbolt-san aquí para vigilarnos, en otras palabras, ¡solo quieren que no nos metamos en más problemas!

Las palabras de Wendy dejaron muy pensativos a todos los miembros del gremio, en especial a Natsu y su equipo, quienes eran los que más veces provocaban desastres en la ciudad.

-Es verdad que muchas veces nos descontrolamos y terminamos destruyendo todo. (Dijo Gray).

-Es cierto, para nosotros es muy fácil regresar y hacer como si nada paso, pero para los del consejo debe significar mucho más trabajo por hacer. (Dijo Erza).

El maestro Makarov que hasta ese momento avía permanecido en silencio, finalmente dejo escapar un resoplido de cansancio, y lo que dijo a continuación con una sonrisa en su rostro, era algo que solo podía haberse esperado de Fairy tail y de su despreocupado maestro.

-Muy bien, entonces Doranbolt Gryder, ¡Te declaro miembro oficial de Fairy tail!

-¿Eh?...

El ambiente cambio completamente de un tono serio a uno mucho más animado, como si todos en el gremio estarían 100 por ciento de acuerdo con la decisión de su maestro. Al mismo tiempo que tanto Wendy como Doranbolt les costaba asimilar lo que el maestro avía dicho, hasta que en un momento tuvo el valor de hablar.

-¿E-espere porque me esta aceptando?

-¿Que no es obvio? Te dije que si completabas una misión exitosamente entonces pasarías a formar parte de Fairy Tail, y gracias a Wendy pudiste lograrlo.

-Espere Maestro, eso quiere decir que. (Dijo Wendy).

-Gracias a ti, ahora Doranbolt es un miembro oficial de nuestro gremio.

-¿Están seguros de esto? Aún estoy aquí para vigilarlos (dijo Doranbolt).

-¿Entonces será mucho más fácil para ti ahora verdad? Es cierto que el consejo mágico nos ha traído un par de problemas, pero también nos ha perdonado bastantes cosas de las cuales seriamos completamente culpables, por eso creo que esto podría mejorar nuestra relación con ellos. (Dijo Makarov).

-El pasado pasado esta, no hay razones por las cuales estar siempre atormentándose por eso. (Dijo Lucy).

-¡Tener un miembro del consejo en nuestro gremio definitivamente no hará ser muchos más populares! (Dijo Natsu).

-No hay remedio, si Wendy y los demás están de acuerdo con esto, entonces supongo que yo también. (Dijo Charle).

-¡Sí! ¿No es eso genial Doranbolt-san? Ahora podremos hacer más misiones con los demás. (Dijo Wendy).

-Supongo que sí, pero no olvides que aún sigo aquí para vigilar que no se metan en problemas. (Dijo Doranbolt mostrando una confiable sonrisa).

-¡Bien bien! ¿Qué dices si ahora vamos adentro y tomamos algo, mientras hablamos de como comunicaras esto al consejo? (Dijo Makarov en un tono burlón mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda).

-Abuelo, solo te estas aprovechando de la situación. (Dijo Gray).

Doranbolt acepto la oferta de Makarov de unirse al gremio y poco después le fue concedido su símbolo, el cual decidió que se vería mejor su hombro izquierdo. Luego Doranbolt y Makarov se sentaron a beber y ah hablar de su futuro en el gremio, pero avía algo más que incomodaba a Doranbolt, y era que enfrente de él tenía una bebida alcohólica, y por mas apetitosa que se veía, no podía evitar pensar en la promesa que le avía echo a Wendy… eso, y por qué ella no estaba ni a 10 metros de él observándolo. Así que tuvo que rechazar la bebida inmediatamente.

-¿Que sucede, no bebes? (pregunto Makarov).

-Hace un par de días lo hubiera echo sin problemas, pero ahora, puede decirse que estoy manteniendo una promesa.

El resto del día fue tranquilo para variar, durante la noche Doranbolt tuvo que comunicar al consejo la situación, y a pesar de que tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, finalmente como no se desviaba de su misión original, el consejo permitió que Doranbolt se quedase en Fairy Tail. Pero antes de que cortase la lacrima de comunicación, Lahar se acerco un momento para hablar con él.

-¿Y bien? (Dijo Lahar en un tono burlón).

-¿Y bien qué?

-No te hagas, puedo ver claramente lo contento que estas. Después de todo, parece que por fin tu alma está tranquila.

-¿Oye, estas exagerando no crees? (Dijo Doranbolt).

-Aun así, no es de eso precisamente de lo que quería hablarte, quiero que escuches atentamente lo que voy a decir.

-¿Qué es?

-No te acostumbres… (Dijo Lahar en un tono bastante serio).

-¿Y qué quiere decir eso?

-Puede que el consejo este de acuerdo con tu decisión de quedarte en Fairy Tail, pero recuerda, el consejo nunca antes ha permitido algo como esto, de hecho, no tengo ningún reporte acerca de alguien que haya estado en el consejo y en un gremio a la vez. Llegado su momento, es muy posible que te obliguen a cortar todo laso con ellos. Sin embargo todo esto queda a tu criterio, solo quería recordártelo.

En fin mucha suerte Doranbolt, espero que cumplas adecuadamente con tu misión.

Lahar termino de despedirse, pero sus últimas palabras dejaron muy pensativo a Doranbolt. Se preguntaba a si mismo hasta cuando duraría esta "felicidad" y que haría cuando tuviese que regresar al consejo.

A la mañana siguiente.

Es el segundo día de Doranbolt como miembro de Fairy Tail, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna obligación de permanecer todo el tiempo en el edificio del gremio, decidio que no estaría mal visitar el lugar diariamente. Antes de llegar se encontró con Wendy y Charle, pero ambas lucían bastante cansadas, como si no hubieran podido dormir en toda la noche, de echo Charle aún estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Wendy.

-Ah, Doranbolt-san, buenos días, ¿vas de camino al gremio?.

-Sí, ya que ahora soy miembro no me parece mala idea pasar un par de horas al día hay. Por cierto, tu y charle parecen algo cansadas hoy.

-No lo estamos.

-¿En serio? pero si Charle aún sigue durmien-

-No lo estamos (interrumpió Wendy).

-No engañas a nadie. (Pensó Doranbolt).

Sin embargo todo esto era parte de una sorpresa para recibir a Doranbolt por ser un nuevo miembro, apenas las puertas de Fairy Tail se abrieron, todos lo esperaban con una gran fiesta y un gran cartel de "bienvenido" que cubría toda la sala, pero lo que más resaltaba el lugar, era un gran pastel de 2 pisos color crema y con fresas a su alrededor, junto con el símbolo del gremio en la punta.

-Wow, ¿ustedes hicieron todo esto?.

-Un nuevo miembro es un nuevo miembro, sino hiciéramos esto para recibirte no seriamos Fairy tail. (Dijo Natsu).

-Pero tienes que saber, que esto no hubiera sido posible sin Wendy, de echo el pastel que ves aquí, lo hiso ella misma. (Dijo Lucy).

-Entonces tu… por eso estabas tan cansada. (Dijo Doranbolt).

-El décimo intento siempre es el mejor jeje. (Dijo Wendy riéndose de si misma un poco).

Doranbolt se sintió muy conmovido por el gran esfuerzo que le avía llevado toda la noche a ella, así que se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Wendy, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Gracias Wendy, realmente lo aprecio mucho.

Wendy sintió como su corazón palpito un poco más acelerado de lo normal, al mismo tiempo que se ruborizo por el gesto de gratitud de Doranbolt, y estando tan contenta ahora solo quería saber una cosa.

-Pruébalo por favor.

-Con mucho gusto.

Doranbolt corto un trozo de pastel y con un tenedor se llevo el dulce mangar a su boca, un sabor realmente delicioso, fresco pero al mismo tiempo se podía sentir la calidez y el esfuerzo que la pequeña Wendy avía puesto en él. El dulce sabor de aquel pastel avia dejado maravillado a Doranbolt, mientras Wendy se mostraba impaciente a escuchar los resultados, a lo que él simplemente dijo "Delicioso".

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro en el Wendy, realmente estaba feliz de poder haber echo las cosas bien, pero eso fue lo último que haría ese día, ya que pocos segundos después de haber escuchado eso, cayo desmayada del cansancio en los brazos de Doranbolt, pero nunca dejando de mantener su cálida sonrisa.

**Continuara.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Error fatal

A pasado ya una semana desde que Doranbolt se ha reencontrado con Wendy, y se unió al famoso gremio Fairy Tail, todo para poder vigilar de cerca las acciones del mismo, y así poder evitar más problemas al consejo. A pesar de que Fairy Tail era conocido por provocar desastres en cada lugar al que Iban, últimamente las cosas avían estado muy tranquilas, como… demasiado.

¿Por qué?, bueno, no avía un misterio tan grande detrás de ello, todo apuntaba que la mayoría de sus integrantes sufrían de un severo dolor de estómago provocado nada más ni nada menos que por Wendy y su pastel, ¿Qué tenía?, no se sabe, pero aun así estaba delicioso, tanto, que le pidieron que hiciera otro, no tardaron mucho en sufrir las consecuencias.

Doranbolt por su parte nunca fue fanático de las cosas dulces, a él le Iván las cosas un poco más acidas o agrias, pero a pesar de eso aceptaba con gusto los trozos de pastel que Wendy le ofrecía, no obstante, fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal con eso, pero al igual que el resto de los integrantes del gremio, no quiso herir los sentimientos de Wendy después de haberse esforzado tanto, así que simplemente respondía ingeniosamente diciendo "me lo llevare para comerlo más tarde".

La única que parecía saber los secretos de ese pastel era Charle, lógicamente, porque avía ayudado a prepararlo. En fin, solo ellos 3 eran los supervivientes de aquella masacre, tal vez un poco exagerado, pero todo el resto estaba en el hospital recuperándose, sin que Wendy tuviera idea.

-¡Buenos días, Doranbolt-san!, ¿Qué, otra vez no ha venido nadie?

-Buenos días, no, parece que todos han estado muy ocupados últimamente.

-_Tal vez vomitando_. (Pensó Charle).

-Es realmente una pena, precisamente avía echo un nuevo pastel para hoy.

-¿U-un nuevo pastel? (Dijo Doranbolt mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa).

-Que mal, pero supongo que puedo preparar un poco de té para que lo comamos juntos. (Dijo Wendy mostrando una cálida sonrisa).

Sin embargo Doranbolt y Charle no compartían esta felicidad, ese pastel era una bomba, y Wendy era el temporizador, quien ya estaba hirviendo el agua y cortando el pastel para ponerlo en 3 platos distintos, todo mientras tarareaba alegremente, claro, ella no sabía que era la culpable de que el 99% del gremio este enfermo.

Doranbolt debía evitar esto a toda costa, "piensa Gryder, piensa, ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!" se decía a sí mismo. Charle no se encontraba en una situación muy diferente, sabía lo que tenía el pastel, sabía que era algo muy malo capaz de dejar fuera de combate a todo un ejército, bueno, tal vez no un ejército, pero aparentemente un gremio sí.

Pero de un momento a otro, la respuesta apareció enfrente de ellos, como una luz al final del túnel, miraron el pizarrón característico de Fairy Tail, y alzando sus voces al mismo tiempo la gata y el soldado gritaron.

-¡HAGAMOS UNA MISION!

-¿Una misión?, ¿ahora? (Dijo Wendy).

-H-hoy somos los únicos aquí, deberíamos de aprovechar el día para hacer algo en cuenta de los demás. (Decía Doranbolt con un tono nervioso).

-E-Es cierto, piensa lo mal que quedaría en el historial de Fairy tail un día en el que no se completó ningún trabajo. (Dijo Charle).

-Pero mi pastel…

-No hay remedio, supongo que tendrás que guardarlo por ahora. (Dijo Charle intentando escapar de la situación).

-Supongo que estaría mal que nos quedáramos a vagar todo el día aquí… ¡Muy bien, hagamos una misión! (Dijo Wendy).

Lo lograron, avian podido cortar los cables correctos para desactivar la bomba, pero ahora debían elegir una misión para hacer, y debían elegir rápido, antes de que a Wendy se le ocurra algo como llevarse el pastel al cliente.

La 1° misión que miraron fue la de ser guardaespaldas de un cargamento de comidas y bebidas, que se dirigía hacia el hotel de la playa Akane, un sitio que Wendy, Charle y los demás frecuentaban de vez en cuando para relajarse y pasar el día. Como el lugar quedaba aproximadamente a 5 horas en carruaje, el cliente también ofrecía una estadía de una noche en su hotel con aguas termales, como parte de la recompensa.

Pero al leer esto, lo primero que Doranbolt hiso fue recordar lo que le avía ocurrido en Onibas, el hecho de que Wendy no soportaba dormir sola, pero luego pensó, esta vez iban acompañados por Charle, así que no iba a ver ningún problema, o almenos… eso es lo que quería creer. Finalmente se subieron al carruaje y partieron hacia Akane beach.

-Charle, ¿recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos hay? (Pregunto Wendy).

-Fue hace un par de meses, cuando fuimos con Natsu y los demás, el gremio tuvo que pagar muchas cosas de más ese día. Pero me sorprende que no lo recuerdes.

-Tengo recuerdos muy vagos de ese día, estoy segura que durante el día me divertí mucho con Lucy-san y las demás, pero durante la noche no recuerdo nada excepto los baños termales.

-Ahora que lo dices… yo tampoco logro recordar mucho.

Charle lanzo una mirada de sospecha hacia a Doranbolt, quien rápidamente dijo "a mi no me mires yo no tengo nada que ver".

-Por cierto Wendy, hay algo que me causa mucha curiosidad. Si no mal entiendo, todos los dragonslayers se marean al estar encima de un transporte, pero eh notado que tú pareces inmune a ello. (Dijo Doranbolt).

-Eh hablado con Natsu-san y los demás acerca de eso, y dicen que lo más probable es que ya que mi magia es capaz de curar alteraciones, al llevarla dentro de mí, involuntariamente soy capaz de curarme a mí misma de pequeñas cosas como mareos o dolores de estómago.

-Supongo que eso explica bastantes cosas, pero bueno, creo que es mejor si no tienes esa clase de debilidades tan ridículas.

Mientras se quedaba mirando al horizonte y Charle Y Wendy hablaban entre ellas, Doranbolt pensó que era buen momento para comer un aperitivo, saco de su mochila un pequeño paquete blanco y empezó a llevarse los dulces a su boca. Pero sorpresa, no eran dulces, sino ciruelas, como se había dicho antes, a él le encantaban las cosas agrias o acidas más que las cosas dulces, tanto así que de vez en cuando mandaba a hacer sus propios caramelos que tenían una mezcla entre ambos componentes. Por supuesto, Wendy no tardó mucho en notar eso.

-¿E-esto… Do-doranbolt-san… que son esas? (Pregunto nerviosa Wendy).

-¿Eh? Pues son ciruelas, lo único que me ha gustado más que el alcohol en estos años el sabor agrio de ellas, realmente son deliciosas. ¿No quieres una?

-¿Ci- ci-ciruelas?

-¡¿Idiota, que no sabes que las ciruelas son la debilidad de Wendy?! ¡El solo verlas ya le afecta! (replico Charle).

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y como se supone que iba a saber algo como eso?!

-¡N-no es c-cierto me gustan m-mucho!

-¡Pero si tus labios ya se están encogiendo mucho! (Dijo Charle).

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Las guardare ahora mismo, pero espera… ¡esa debilidad es aún peor que los transportes!

-¡Solo guárdalas! (Dijo Charle).

-¡Esta bien está bien!

Mientras tanto en magnolia.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban enfermos en el hospital, todos estaban acostumbrados a ver a Natsu en tan lamentables condiciones, pero por fin experimentaban que se sentía estar en sus zapatos.

-Desde hoy… no me burlare de ti cada vez que te subas a un transporte, Natsu (Dijo Gray)

-¿Es realmente horrible no?, imagina si tuvieras que soportar esto… casi todos los días (Dijo Natsu burlándose de Gray).

-Si tan solo se lo contáramos a Wendy podría ayudarnos a todos con su magia de curación (Dijo Erza).

-No podemos, ella trabajo muy duro para hacerlo, incluso cometimos el error… de pedirle que hiciera otro, heriríamos mucho sus sentimientos (Dijo Lucy).

-Aye… herir sentimientos no es lo nuestro… eso déjaselo a Gray (Dijo Happy).

-¡¿Y por qué yo?!

-¿Todos los miembros estamos… enfermos aquí a excepción de Charle y Wendy verdad? (Dijo Erza)

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, no veo a Doranbolt por aquí… no me digas que… (Dijo Lucy)

-¡Ese maldito! ¡Cómo es posible… que se haya salvado de esto! (Dijo Natsu)

-Supongo que en el consejo les enseñan a ser preventivos con todo… debe haber detectado que algo estaba mal desde el principio (Dijo Gray).

-¿Si lo pensamos bien todo esto empezó por que queríamos… darle la bienvenida recuerdan? (Dijo Erza)

-No podíamos decirle que no a Wendy (Dijo Lucy)

*Flashback*

_-Lucy-san, ¿no crees que podamos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a Doranbolt-san? (Dijo Wendy)_

_-¿Una fiesta? Realmente no tengo problemas, pero abra que ver que dicen los demás._

_-¿Una fiesta eh? Suena realmente divertido (Dijo Natsu)_

_-¿Una fiesta no? Será bueno para distraernos un poco (Dijo Gray)_

_-¿Una fiesta?, suena bien, pero deberíamos hacer un pastel también (Dijo Erza)_

_-¡Yo lo hare! (Dijo Wendy)_

_-¡Pero si tú no sabes cocinar! (Replico Charle)_

_-Puedo aprender._

_-¿Estas segura Wendy? sería más fácil si simplemente compráramos uno._

_-No, no, quiero hacerlo yo misma, si no lo logro les avisare (Dijo Wendy)_

*Fin del flashback*

-Supongo que ella también tiene sus propios sentimientos… ¿no? (Dijo Lucy)

De regreso con Charle, Wendy y Doranbolt, la noche avía caído y por fin avían terminado la misión y entregado todo a tiempo. Charle y Wendy no querían desaprovechar su estadía en un hotel con aguas termales, así que se dispusieron a relajarse y pasarlo lo mejor posible.

-Por fin terminamos (Dijo Charle).

-Realmente es divertido hacer misiones junto a Doranbolt-san (Dijo Wendy)

-Wendy, ¿no te estas apegando demasiado a él?

-¿Tú crees?... supongo que es porque lo aprecio mucho como compañero, además recuerda que muchas veces nos ha ayudado cuando nadie más podía.

-Más allá de eso no creo que sea la compañía perfecta para ti, recuerda como nos perjudico la última vez.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estoy algo preocupada, miembro o no, él aun forma parte del consejo, y si pudo mentirnos una vez, puede mentirnos de nuevo. Tal vez simplemente nos está usando otra vez para ganar la confianza de todos.

-¡Te equivocas Charle!, él ha cambiado, además nos dejó claro cuál era su propósito en el gremio. Lo estás juzgando demasiado pronto.

-Ni tu ni yo sabemos nada de él, ni de su pasado, ni de sus ideales ¡nada!.

-¡Desconfías demasiado de las personas!

-¡Y tu confías demasiado en extraños! Escucha, solo digo que no le tomes tanto cariño, recuerda que al primer destrozo que cometamos nos saldrá caro.

Mientras tanto Doranbolt pasaba el tiempo a su manera, dando un paseo por la playa mientras sostenía una lata de jugo y pensaba en sus cosas, por supuesto también recordó comprar otras 2 para Wendy y Charle dejándolas en la habitación para que la bebieran mas tarde.

-¿Akane beach eh? Recuerdo que bastantes veces tuve que venir a solucionar las cosas aquí por culpa de ellos. Quien diría que ahora yo también formo parte de esto. (Dijo Doranbolt).

*Flashback*

_-No tengo ningún reporte acerca de alguien que haya estado en el consejo y en un gremio a la vez. Llegado su momento, es muy posible que te obliguen a cortar todo laso con ellos. (Dijo Lahar)._

*Fin del flashback*

_-_Bueno… no debería deprimirme por eso ahora, supongo que ya habrá tiempo para despedidas más adelante.

Mientras seguía contemplando el cielo estrellado, se dispuso a disfrutar de la refrescante bebida que había comprado hace poco, pero al 1° sorbo, reconoció un sabor muy familiar al que ya estaba acostumbrado porque lo había estado tomando diario desde hace ya 7 años.

-¡Hombre! Pero si esto tiene alcohol. No está bien, cualquiera, hasta un niño podría confundirlo, entonces no deberían llamarlo jugo sino coctel… espera… ¿un niño?... ¡Wendy!

Corrió tan rápido como le fue posible, incluso estuvo apunto de usar su magia de tele transportación para llegar más rápido, (tal vez así hubiera evitado lo que estaba por venir).

Abrió las puertas corredizas de la habitación y encontró a Wendy y a Charle, ambas vestidas de un kimono azul que tenía las letras "Akane" proporcionadas por el mismo hotel.

Tenía que admitir que se veía muy bien con eso, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, trago un poco de saliva al ver que las latas que había comprado para ellas ya no estaban donde las había dejado.

-¿Wendy… estas bien? (Pregunto nervioso)

-¿Eh? A sí, estoy bien… Mest-san. (Dijo Wendy lentamente dándose la vuelta)

-Qué alivio, realmente por un momento pensé que… espera… ¿Mest?...

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, Wendy no se veía como siempre, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados como si fuera a caer dormida del cansancio en cualquier momento y entre esos ojos que apenas podía mantener abiertos tenía una mirada completamente perdida hacia Doranbolt.

-Esto no será divertido (Dijo Doranbolt)

**Continuara**


	5. Capitulo 5: Lo prometo

Wendy, Charle y Doranbolt salieron a cumplir una misión de entrega en Akane beach, la misión también ofrecía como recompensa una noche en su hotel de lujo con aguas termales, mientras que Wendy y Charle disfrutaban de ellas, Doranbolt daba un pequeño paseo por la playa, mientras se disponía a disfrutar de un jugo de frutas que avía comprado recientemente, pero se dio cuenta al 1° sorbo que contenía el sabor característico del alcohol, lo malo no fue esto, sino que también avía dejado dos latas en la habitación en donde se hospedaban él, Wendy y Charle, aunque corrió a toda velocidad para advertir a Wendy de que no la tomara, no llego a tiempo para evitar la catástrofe.

-¡Mest-san volviste! (Decía Wendy mientras se abalanzaba sobre los brazos de Doranbolt)

-¡Wendy, que te sucede tan de repente, despierta! (Decia Charle, a quien parecía que la bebida no le avía afectado para nada)

-¡Mira mira Charle! ¡Mest-san volvió con nosotras!

-Pero si eh estado aquí desde hace una semana ya… ¿y por qué vuelves a llamarme Mest?

-¿No es obvio? Por qué Mest-san siempre será Mest-san.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Hiciste algo verdad?! ¡¿Esto es tú culpa verdad?! (Dijo Charle)

-¡Te equivocas! Yo no tengo la culpa… ¡almenos no toda!

-¡A que te refieres con "no toda" maldito pervertido!

El espíritu asesino de Charle despertó, mientras empezaba a sacar sus pequeñas pero afiladas garras para arañar a Doranbolt.

-¡Ya para de una vez Charle! (Dijo Wendy mientras detenía a Charle)

-¡Tu mejor ya vete a dormir, no eres tú en este momento! (Replicaba Charle)

-¿Eeehh? Pero si todavía es muy temprano, además no quiero irme a dormir sola… ¡que Mest-san venga conmigo como la otra vez!

-¡Para nada! Espera… ¡¿Como que la otra vez?! (Dijo Charle)

-A si sobre eso… fue algo curioso lo que paso en Onibas (Dijo Doranbolt nervioso).

-¡Tu maldito, no te lo perdonare! (Decía Charle mientras se disponía a atacar de nuevo)

-Ya vasta Charle, mejor ágamos algo más divertido… ¡cómo ir a nadar al mar! (Dijo Wendy)

-Pero si ya es de noche (Dijo Doranbolt)

-Entonces vamos a la playa, a la playa. (Dijo Wendy)

-Está muy oscuro.

-¿Eeehh? Entonces hagamos otro pastel para Mest-san, Charle, ve a buscar el pescado alado por favor. (Decía Wendy mientras recorría toda la habitación en busca de utensilios de cocina)

-No es el momento para… espera… escuche bien… ¿dijo pez alado?

-Sí, ella insistió en que eso le daría un buen sabor a su pastel, trate de detenerla, pero no quiso hacer caso a los efectos secundarios que este provocaría (Dijo Charle)

-¡Olvida los efectos secundarios! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio le pondría pescado a un pastel?!

-¡Pero si a Mest-san le gusta mucho! Él dijo que estaba delicioso.

-Y lo estaba, ¡pero ese no era el problema!

A pesar de la situación tan cómica que estaba viviendo Doranbolt en ese momento, debía hacer entrar en si a Wendy, una niña que se pone ebria a esa edad no debería estar bien. Se arrodillo para estar a su altura y la sujeto de sus hombros mientras la mirada de ambos se encontró.

-Escúchame Wendy… (Dijo Doranbolt en un tono serio)

Ella estiro sus labios lentamente hacia los de Doranbolt, lo cual hiso que este sonrojara, y mucho.

-¡No voy a hacer eso contigo!

-¡Claro que no lo harás! (Dijo Charle)

-Escucha Wendy, lo que trato de decirte es que en este momento no deberías sentirte así, no eres tú, así que por favor vete a dormir, mañana te sentirás mucho mejor… o quizás tardes un poco. ¿Hazlo por mi si?

-¿Por Mest-san?... ¡Ahh hay muchos Mest-san, son tan lindos! ¿Pero a cual debería hacerle caso?

-Maldición… ¡NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO, NO ME GUSTA VERTE EN ESTE ESTADO! (Grito Doranbolt)

Wendy quedo en silencio por un momento y con la mirada baja, ese grito se avía escuchado en todo el hotel, incluso Charle avía quedado un poco asustada por ello.

-Mest-san…

_-Maldición… tal vez me sobrepase. (Pensó Doranbolt)_

_-¡_Grítame más! (Dijo Wendy mostrando estrellas en sus ojos).

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!

-¡VOY A MATARTE! (Gritaba Charle)

Era inútil tratar de convencer a Wendy de algo, y Doranbolt lo sabía bien, sabía que cuando uno llegaba hasta ese punto de ebriedad era muy difícil escuchar a alguien o pensar claramente, y que tendría que sufrir las consecuencias al día siguiente, pero eso vendría después. Luego de proporcionarle unos cuantos rasguños por todo su rostro, Charle decidió que lo mejor era hacer una tregua temporal entre ellos 2, de todas formas, no iba a resolver nada solo discutiendo.

-¿Y bien, que hacemos? (Dijo Doranbolt con su rostro lleno de pequeños cortes)

-Es obvio que ella no se ira a dormir así como así, tal vez deberíamos cansarla un poco, de esa manera tal vez logremos algo (Dijo Charle)

-Entonces…

-Mest-san, Mest-san, vamos a la playa quiero ver las estrellas (Decia Wendy mientras no paraba de sostener el brazo del pobre hombre)

-Está bien, ya lo entendí, si así te vas a calmar, te llevare a ver las estrellas.

-¡Si! Quiero que me cargues.

-¿Qué te que…? Cuando estas así te vuelves muy quisquillosa sabes.

-Aslo de una vez, mientras más rápido terminemos con esto mejor. (Dijo Charle)

-No tengo opción.

Doranbolt se agacho para que Wendy se subiera a sus hombros, procurando no quedar lo suficientemente alto como para no pasar por la puerta. Sin embargo antes de salir se dio cuenta de que la neko blanca no los seguiría.

-¿No vienes? (Pregunto Doranbolt)

-Lo último que quiero es ver a Wendy en estas condiciones, ve tú, pero te lo advierto, si haces algo indebido, mis garras no serán lo único que te lastimara (Dijo Charle con ojos completamente rojos y un aura asesina que la rodeaba)

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, en serio, deja de tacharme de pervertido por un pequeño error.

Era una noche muy hermosa, un cielo completamente despejado con una la luna llena que iluminaba todo el lugar mientras se podía oír el ruido de la marea subiendo y bajando, no se veía absolutamente a nadie a kilómetros, probablemente el resto de personas se avían quedado en el hotel a disfrutar del casino, las aguas termales y otras atracciones del mismo.

-¿Mest-san no te parecen bonitas las estrellas? (Decia Wendy mientras jugaba con el cabello del hombre)

-¿Qué? Ah sí, supongo que es una bonita noche (Dijo Doranbolt distraído)

-Mest-san…

Wendy se deslizo asía el rostro de Doranbolt y mordió fuertemente su oreja derecha.

-¡Duele! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-No me estas prestando atención, ¡ahora que por fin regresaste me has estado ignorando Mest-san!

-Pero si ya te dije que eh estado desde hace una sema…

-¡Bájame! (interrumpió Wendy golpeando levemente los hombros de Doranbolt)

La pequeña peliazul se bajó de los hombros del soldado lentamente procurando no caerse y a continuación se recostó en la arena.

-Ven, acuéstate conmigo (Dijo Wendy)

-Ojala esto termine rápido (Murmuro Doranbolt)

Ambos quedaron de frente al gran cielo estrellado y las constelaciones que se formaban ante ellos.

-Mest-san…

-Ya te dije que no me llames Mest.

-Yo… ¿te caigo bien?

-¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que me caes bien.

-¿Te parezco… linda?

-Por supuesto… que me pareces linda (Dijo tragando un poco de saliva)

-Entonces… ¿me prometerías algo?

-Ya te dije que no volveré a beber alcohol.

-Eso no, me prometeras… ¿Qué no volveré a sentirme sola?

Doranbolt se quedó helado frente a esta pregunta, sabía que Wendy no era consciente de lo que preguntaba, pero, ¿y si si lo era? Dicen que cuando uno alcanza el estado de ebriedad se convierten en personas completamente distintas, y adquieren un valor para hacer lo que normalmente no harían. Tal vez Wendy siempre avía querido preguntarle eso, y no era para menos, hasta el momento, a pesar de que avía sido recibida felizmente por su nueva familia Fairy Tail, hubieron momentos en su vida en el que apegarse a una persona, no resulto en el mejor resultado.

Todo esto circulaba por la mente de Doranbolt, todas y cada una de sus culpas las estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Respóndeme (Dijo Wendy)

Doranbolt tomo de su mano mientras clavo su mirada en sus ojos, y con toda la determinación respondió.

-No… no lo hare… ¡no voy a permitir que te quedes sola nunca más!

-¿En serio?

-¡En serio! ¡Por mi honor como mago, soldado y hombre, nunca te abandonare, no otra vez!

-Mest-san… me alegra mucho… escuchar eso… Doranbolt-san… (Fueron las últimas palabras de Wendy, por que al segundo siguiente se quedó completamente dormida)

Doranbolt regreso al hotel cargando a Wendy, esta vez entre sus brazos, para finalmente arroparla y ponerla a dormir en su cama.

-Parece que lo lograste (Dijo Charle)

-Eso parece, no fue tan difícil después de todo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

-Supongo ¿Qué sucede?

-Escucha, tarde un poco en notarlo, pero me doy cuenta ahora, ¿te gusta Wendy no? (Dijo Charle seria)

-Sinceramente… no sé si "gustar" sea la palabra correcta, pero sí, realmente cuando estoy con ella, ciento como si todos mis problemas desaparecieran.

-Nosotras nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, así que puedo saber lo que ella siente por ti también… sin embargo desde que es pequeña siempre ha tenido el mismo problema, se encariña demasiado con las personas, apenas fue salvada por Mystogan, 1 mes después la dejo a su suerte en Caitshelter, pero lo peor fue que todo avía sido una mentira, aún recuerdo lo afectada que estaba, no mejoro hasta que regresamos de Edolas… y te conoció a ti. Y cuando por fin pensaba que todo se arreglaría, regresas.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? (Pregunto Doranbolt)

-¿Conoces mi poder? Puedo ver atraves del futuro, pero esto es solo en pequeños fragmentos, Sin embargo, este siempre termina cumpliéndose, de una u otra manera… Y hace poco tuve una visión de ti… abandonando el gremio.

-¿Es algo obvio no? Les dije claramente que solo me uní para vigilarlos de cerca, pero aunque me fuera y abandonara el gremio, visitaría constantemente a Wendy, asi que no tienes de que preocupar…

-¿Pero no es solo que abandonaras el gremio no? También cortaras cualquier laso con nosotros y el consejo no te permitirá acercarte a nosotros de nuevo. (Interrumpió Charle)

-Tu.. ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Digamos que soy buena espiando a la gente, no pensaras que simplemente volvería a confiar en ti otra ves ¿verdad?

-Entonces por eso quieres mantenerme alejado de Wendy ¿verdad?

-No soportaría verla en esas condiciones de nuevo, asi que si realmente "te gusta" sabras que es lo que tienes que hacer.

-De hecho… acabo de decidirlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Le prometí que nunca volvería ah aserla sentir sola otra vez, por eso es que yo… ¡abandonare el consejo mágico!

**CONTINUARA**

**_Bueno bueno, antes de terminar, quisiera dar un pequeño aviso, bueno, pequeño no va a ser, ESTE FIC SE PAUSARA POR AHORA, principalmente porque me estoy quedando sin ideas para esto y a pesar de que tengo una trama central armada en mi mente ya, no quiero que termine volviéndose una historia demasiado forzada, sé que no hay mucha gente que lo sigue, pero muchas gracias de corazón a todos aquellos que se toman un tiempo en leerlo, después de todo, para eso se creo este lugar no? Obviamente seguire creando historias de DorEndy por que me encanta esta pareja, de veras que si. En fin, creo que eso seria todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente _****_J_**


End file.
